


Devil's in the Backseat

by babysun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But here you go, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, One Night Stands, this is just self-indulgent trash if im being honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysun/pseuds/babysun
Summary: You weren’t sure how you got here. This was definitely not your scene. You didn’t do one night stands or spontaneous make out sessions in the back of a stranger's car. Yet, here you were, alcohol running pleasantly through your veins as large hands gripped your hips. God, they were nice hands, large and strong and squeezing you in all the right places.Or in other words, spontateous car sex with a tall stranger named Johnny





	Devil's in the Backseat

You weren’t sure how you got here. This was definitely not your scene. You didn’t do one night stands or spontaneous make out sessions in the back of a stranger's car. Yet, here you were, alcohol running pleasantly through your veins as large hands gripped your hips. God, they were nice hands, large and strong and squeezing you in all the right places. 

You pulled away from the mouth on yours and opened your eyes to glance at the smirking man. You were on his lap, your thighs settled around his hips, yet somehow he was still at eye level. 

You remember how you had to look up at him when he first asked you to dance inside the club and how you briefly wondered how tall he was to be towering so far over you. The dancing had eventually lead you both outside to cool down and have a surprisingly pleasant conversation. His name was Johnny, and he was a dancing instructor, which wasn’t too surprising based on how he had moved against you inside the club. He was funny and flirty and before you knew it, you were being pulled onto his lap in the backseat of his car. Not that you could complain too much when he looked like that. 

Any thoughts disappeared when he suddenly decided to roll his hips up, gaining your full attention. You could feel his erection pressing against you through his jeans, and you couldn’t help the shudder that overtook you. 

“Still with me, babe?” Johnny said, his hands wandering down to grip your thighs and squeeze. You huffed at the smug look on his face. 

“Fuck off,” was your simple reply, defiant as always, but you couldn’t stop the flush of red that filled your cheeks. 

Johnny laughed, a breathy, deep sound that vibrated in his chest. Your heart did a little skip, and you quickly averted your eyes. 

“I’d rather fuck you,” he said, punctuating his sentence with another roll of his hips. You wanted to retort, but you found yourself moaning instead and reaching for the hem of his shirt. He caught on to your intentions and quickly pulled it off, only struggling a little in the small space. 

“Shit,” you cursed in disbelief, staring down at the lean body now on display. Johnny’s smug grin only got worse, but you paid it no mind, your hands running along the tight muscles just to feel them contract. You may not be one for one night stands, but you sure as hell weren’t regretting this view. 

His mouth on your neck made your eyes shut against your will, and you pushed yourself down against him for more of that delicious friction. He groaned, his breath hot against your skin.

“Yours, too?” Johnny asked, tugging at your dress. The moment you nodded, the cloth was being tugged over your head, leaving you in your bra and underwear. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful, baby girl,” he said, his hands eagerly running over the exposed skin. A small whine escaped you at the nickname. 

His eyebrows raised, but he didn’t comment. Instead, he unclasped your bra, and threw it aside. His mouth instantly was on you. Your hands shot to his hair, pulling it as your head fell back with a gasp. 

“Fuck, daddy!” 

You froze, your whole body flushing at the accidental slip. You worried for a moment that you freaked him out when he stilled, but then his eyes were meeting yours, pupils blown wide. 

“Say that again,” Johnny growled, fingers digging in enough to leave bruises. 

“D-daddy,” you stuttered breathlessly. His hands found your ass and lifted you up, giving you both a little space. “Clothes off, now.”

The demand made you shiver, and you quickly complied, pulling off your underwear as he shuffled his way out of his jeans and boxers. Hot skin pressed against hot skin, your mind was quickly going blank as his mouth once again found yours. His tongue made its way past your lips, teeth clashing as he devoured you. 

“Daddy, please,” you gasped when the kiss broke. His hand snuck it’s way between you, and you felt fingers running along your core. 

“So wet for me, baby girl. So good,” he said, rubbing against your clit. You cried out, your hips moving on their own, your nails digging into Johnny’s broad shoulders.

“What do you want, baby girl? Tell me,” Johnny demanded, slowing his movements to an agonizing pace.

“I need your fingers inside me, daddy,” you whined, desperately moving against his still form. As soon as the words came out of your mouth, a finger was pressing inside you. You found yourself leaning forward to bite against his collarbone, overwhelmed by the sensations. 

Johnny groaned and tilted his head, giving you free access as his finger moved insistently inside you. It wasn’t long before two more were added, rubbing your walls in all the right ways. 

“Please, Johnny, fuck me,” you pleaded, rocking down against his hand. 

“I’ve got you, baby,” he said, letting his finger slip out of you. He manhandled you to the side as he grabbed a condom out of his jeans. Before he could put it on himself, you took it from his hands, eagerly reaching for his cock. You rolled the condom on as Johnny watched you with a surprised yet pleased look on his face. He grunted when your hands lingered on his shaft for a little longer than necessary, pulling you back into his lap. 

You bit your bottom lip as you positioned yourself over him, the hands on your waist helping to guide you. The head of his cock pressed against your entrance, you eyes shut tightly at the feeling. 

“That’s it, baby girl,” Johnny sighed pleasurably as your body sunk down onto him. His cock was bigger than you were used to, and it was overwhelming how perfectly he filled you up.

“Daddy, god, I love your cock,” you gasped, clenching around him. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on it moving until you were ready. When you finally swiveled your hips, Johnny’s head fell back with a groan. “Good girl.”

The muscles in your thighs protested as you moved up and down on him, but it felt so good that you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Johnny helped, his strong grip on your waist lifting you and shoving you back down again on his cock. His mouth returned to your chest, sucking and licking at you until you were moaning his name over and over. Your thighs got tired, slowly your movements, but that didn’t stop you. Johnny rolled his hips up into you and you practically screamed. 

“Yes, daddy, more!” you yelled out. He complied, thrusting up over and over again until you couldn’t take it. Your thighs shook and your whole body tensed, another scream ripping out from you as you hit your peak. 

You hadn’t even finished riding through your orgasm when Johnny let out of low groan and stilled, spilling into the condom inside you. You fell boneless into his arms, your face tucked against his neck. Johnny smiled, pushing your hair back with one hand and gently rubbing one of your aching thighs with the other.

“Alright there?” he asked with a soft laugh.

“Mm, good,” you hummed against his skin.

Johnny let you catch your breath for a moment, before he lifted you up. You grimaced slightly at the feeling of him slipping out of you, but let yourself be settled on the seat beside him. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, and I’ll give you a ride home, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay,” you answered sleepily, leaning against his side.

“Hey, no passing out on me. You have to give me directions to your place,” Johnny said, fondly exasperated as you closed your eyes. 

“I won’t, I won’t,” you insisted. 

If you woke up the next morning in an apartment that was distinctly not yours, wrapped in the warm arms of a tall boy with a smug smile, you really couldn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration comes from Devil's in the Backseat by Lostboycrow. Might write part 2 to this if y'all are interested


End file.
